Sexy Love
by babygirl2006
Summary: Lyrics with a short story... I guess I can say... ONESHOT....


Disclaimer: I don't know own any of these characters... I don't own South Of Nowhere... Lyrics are not mine either Ne-Yo "Sexy Love"

Summary: Humm... I was bored so decided to play around with something... Just read it please..

Feedback: Tell me what you think if you want too...

Authors Notes: I'm just really really bored...

Sexy Love

babygirl2006

**(Spencer's POV)**

_I haven't talked to Ashley in almost 2 weeks... My mom had us go on a vacation back to Ohio. It was great but I missed Ashley so much. I climb the stairs to go to her room. No one opened the front door, so I let myself in. I made it to the door and pushed it open a little bit. She was just about to start singing. She had her guitar in her hands, sitting on her bed. She didn't hear me enter. I stood there and listen to her play and sing._

"My sexy love... (so sexy...)

She makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up  
Just one touch  
And I erupt like a volcano and cover her with my love  
Babygirl you make me say (Ohh ohhh ohhhh)  
And I just can't think (of anything else I'd rather do)  
Than to hear you sing (sing my name the way you do)  
When we do our thing (when we do the things we do)  
Babygirl you make me say (Ohh ohhh ohhhh)

Sexy love girl the things you do  
(Oh baby baby) Keep me sprung, keep running back to you  
Oh I love making love to you

Babygirl you know you're my (sexy love...)

I'm so addicted to her she's the sweetest drug  
Just enough  
Still too much say that I'm simp and I'm sprung all of the above  
I can't help she makes me say (Ohh ohhh ohhhh)  
And I just can't think (of anything else I'd rather do)  
Than to hear you sing (sing my name the way you do)  
When we do our thing (when we do the things we do)  
Oh, babygirl you make me say (Ohh ohhh ohhhh)

Sexy love girl the things you do  
(Oh baby baby) Keep me sprung, keep running back to you  
Oh I love making love to you  
Say babygirl you know you're my (sexy love...)

Oh baby what we do it makes the sun come up  
Keep on lovin' 'til it goes back down  
And I don't know what I'd do if I would lose your touch  
That's why I'm always keepin' you around... my sexy love

Sexy love girl the things you do (things you do baby)  
(Oh baby baby) Keep me sprung, keep running back to you (keep me runnin' back to you)  
Oh I love (I love) making love to you

Say babygirl you know you're my (sexy love...)  
Sexy love girl the things you do (sexy love)  
Keep me sprung, keep running back to you (runnin' back to you)  
Oh I love making love to you  
Say babygirl you know you're my (sexy love...)

She makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up

Just one touch..." _Ashley's voice is so amazing. I love it. Especially when she sings slow and soft. _

"Hey!" Ashley said jumping up from the bed. "When did you get here?" She pulled me into a hug and I hugged her back. We stayed that way for about 5 minutes.

"I got here right before you started singing. That song is beautiful. I loved how you sang it. It better not be to anyone but me.." I said smiling at her.

"You are the only one thats worth singing too or for." She placed a soft kiss on my lips. She went to pull away but I grabbed her head and pulled it back to mine. Our lips met again and I slowly moved us to her bed. We made it to the bed but she pulled away.

"Well it's nice to talk to you too."

"We talked earlier... (I kissed her)... On the phone remember? And plus we can talk later. I haven't had you for about 2 weeks." I met our lips again. I think she just let me win cause she just keep kissing me and she didn't pull away this time. I was on top of her. I moved down to her neck and starting kissing her soft spot.

"Umm Spence..." Ashley said letting out a low moan.

"Yeah" I didn't pull my attention away from her neck. I just keep sucking and nipping at her soft spots.

"I have to meet Aiden in 20 minutes."

"For what? Can't he wait?" I asked pulling away.

"Well we made plans. You said you wasn't going to be back until tomorrow and we are going to see a movie and if I make him wait we are going to miss it. Wanna come with? We can finish when we get back."

"Okay lets go but we will finish this." I got up and fixed my clothes and hair. "Oh and Ashley..."

"Yeah.." She said walking over to the mirror to look at herself. "OOHH Crap!" She turned around and looked at me.

"What happened?" I said smiling at her knowing what she was talking about.

"I'll get you back." I raised my eye brow at her, looking at the hickey on the side of her neck.

"Dang... Where'd you get that from?" I said laughing at her. She started to run at me. I turned and ran down the stairs. I hid in the kitchen next to the refrigerator. "Spencer... We have to go.." She yelled.

She walked around the counter and I come up behind her and grabbed her waist. Turning her around and pushing her against the counter. I met my lips with her neck again and put my hands on her hips. Slowly moving them up, along with her shirt. "Spencer.. (She moaned.. Kinda loud this time).. We have to go." My left hand met with her right breast, caressing it softly. I still kissed, sucked, and nipped at her neck and sometimes pulling on the bottom of her ear with my teeth. Her moaning come more often now. I know I have her and she isn't going to stop me anymore she wants me now. I pulled away.

"Lets go... Can't keep him waiting.. Now can we." I said walking out of the kitchen.

"... He can wait" I hear her whisper then run up behind me. She held my hips and whispered in my ear all the way to the car from behind me. She opened my door then got in herself. We left and met up with Aiden.

**THE END**


End file.
